The objective of this contract is to produce new active anticancer agents based on their ability to intercalate and bind to DNA. This would interfere with strand separation, expected to result in suppressed or faulty replication of DNA or RNA. Evaluation of the agents synthesized is first by physical measurements of binding strength, melting temperatures, etc., and then by in vitro and in vivo studies.